Kiss by a Rose
by AwakenDreams
Summary: One year at the end of battle city, Isis returns with her Younger Brother Malik to Domino. Now a dark shadow raises in Egypt and threatens everyone and everything.(MxA?)FINALLY updated
1. Chapter One

AN: this is just a whim I wanted to write. Its Malik/Anzu (I am just gonna call her Tea because its faster to type.) I bought the fansub for Yu Gi Oh up to ep 92, so this may spoil it for some of you. * sigh * I love how Seto saves Anzu during the brain-wash Joey, yugi fight. (another one of my fav. Couples. ) But as I was watching ep... about 90, I thought well, as along as (damn it forget his name, anyone with it please send it to me. It's the guy who is Malik's Older adopted brother, and has those cravings on his face.) He stays in the comma; Malik's anger (aka Yami.) is unsealed. This goes back to his father. * Snuggles Malik.* evil jack ass. But anyways this is how the story popped into my head.  
  
Kiss by a Rose  
  
Malik stuffed his hands into his pockets as he made his way down the snow covered streets of Domino City. Its been one year after Battle City, the God Cards, and the memory of the pharaoh. He, his sister, and other brother moved back to the desert land, where they belonged, but they are back again.  
  
He grumbled gently, yes he does love his sister very much, but sometimes he believes that she goes to far sometimes, like now. They just moved here two weeks ago, and came during winter break. Malik found distaste for snow, its cold and wet, unlike the desert winters.  
  
Also Isis made him join into the Domino high school, it will be his bad luck that he would be in the small class with Yugi and his annoying friends. But the one who bothered him most was that girl, Anzu.  
  
The chocolate hair girl, with her girly outer self, then the tomboyish spirit was a puzzle indeed. True he knew the crush she had on the dead Pharaoh, and he tried to use that many times in battle city. Her kind and trusting heart easily fooled them when he abducted Joey and Her to use against Yami.  
  
However what drove him nuts, was her true spirit, when trouble came it grew brighter, and unknown to himself, he became addicted to that light, to a point where he wanted to destroy it.  
  
His thoughts slowly faded back as he walked, and that's when the snow started back up, a few flakes started to fall, then that's when he noticed it, a girl up ahead.  
  
The girl stared into nothingness, her body slender with the curves of a woman. This woman was void of everything, no light, no dark, just gray. Malik stared from afar for a time, but when he walked closer, he noticed who it was.  
  
Anzu.  
  
Still unknown to the girl, he watched her closely. Something inside him, started to grow. This something was unlike anything he has felt before. It was strange, new, and scared him. That's when he deiced to leave Anzu to her thoughts, and hurry home.  
  
But the truth was, he ran. He ran from a new feeling other then hate, anger, revenge, those being the only things he has ever felt for a long time. A new feeling like this, scared him. So he ran.  
  
AN:I know short, its just.I couldn't see how I could make it longer x.x ( I have ideas that I wanted to put into this chapter but it just wouldn't flow.) well tell me what you think PLEASE 


	2. Chapter Two

AN: wow 11 reviews! Didn't think it would do that good x.x lol its so hard to get reviews for the Yugioh area. Well not sure what I am going to do with this fic I have a lot of ideas, but not enough to fit into one fic x.x oh well. Here it is.

Oh yeah Rosz, well in the fan subs I have, in Malik's flash back, Rishid is told by Malik's mother that he is like an older brother to Malik and Isis. That's another reason why he did to his face, he thinks of Malik, as a little brother, and for awhile, Malik thought the same. Rishid would have killed Malik when he was younger, but he didn't because of the little/big brother thing. Or that's what I get from it.

Malik entered the class room quietly, and walked to the first empty seat in the back. His steps were quick and was glad to be in the back. He had his first taste of cheerleader fan girls, and he wished never to have to go through that again. He thought Anzu was bad enough with some of her innocent friendship crap, but these girls…. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he thought of it.

Kaiba was already there, he sat in his seat, and glared lightly at Malik before he returned to his book. This weekend he found out that Isis was back in town, so he gave her a call. She wouldn't give him a straight answer as in why they were here, one thing he dislikes about that girl, she will never give you a straight answer all riddles. He grumbled lightly to himself.

Anzu walked in, she had to finish her homework that she didn't do over winter break. She walked to her desk and sat down. She did not noticed both Kaiba and Malik looked up and watched her go to her seat.

Malik watched her from behind, he soon got lost in thought. As for Kaiba, he isn't quiet sure, but he also became attached to this strange girl. He wasn't sure where it started, but she was the one who saved his little brother from Malik's grip. So in return he saved her, he had to destroy his helicopter to do so, but he did it none the else. He let an annoyed sigh passed his lips, and it doesn't help it any Mokuba has become attached himself to the group.

To speak of the devil, as loud as a heard of elephants they came walking in.

Jounouchi came in with a grin from ear to ear, "so the Card Shop after school yugi?" He just got some new boosters, so he just changed his deck. So he couldn't wait for a duel.

Yugi smiled at him and nodded, "yeah!"  


Honda lurked behind them, "no matter what you do Jou your going to get your ass kicked." he smirked at his friend

"GAH you should supported me!" he glared at his long time friend.

Honda just smirked.

While the two fought, Yugi made his way over to Anzu with a kind smile. "Hey Anzu you are here early." he pointed it out.

She blinked then smiled, "yeah had to finish some homework."

Yugi just smiled, as his thoughts ran about his head. He had a crush on this tomboyish girl since forever, however he has always been like a little brother to her. Even when they were younger, she was always scared off the bullies, only when she got into high school her more famine side started to come out. 

"Yugi something wrong?" Anzu saw a distanced look in his eyes, it scared to see that look on such a person who was so lively, so pure.

He shake his head no, and smiled. Students started to come in now, which meant the bell was going to ring soon. "I better get to my seat."

She smiled at him, and nodded, that's when the bell rung, and everyone rushed to their seats. The teacher walked in a few seconds after the bell, but she zoned out as she glanced out her window.

__

Why do I feel this way…Malik is here too that means Isis as well. Did, or more like something going to happen?


	3. Chapter Three

AN Wow…*blushes* you guys are ALSOME! *coughs little* this was meant to be just a plan romance with a twist. (for their school gonna act out Romeo and Juliet) but thanks from watching, the Mummy Returns, I got an idea. Well here is the time line, for the story/yugioh, I am basing it off of. (this is everything I know up to ep. 92 and into the mangas where they go into Yami's past)

Duelist Kingdom, DDM, Battle City, (then my own naming for everything.) Down fall of Yami Malik, return of Yami's Memory. (then based on the fan subs Yami I think returns to the after life. Or well has to leave Yugi) and that is where I am pretty much taking it from.

Hehehe, well ya all know, Yugi has a crush an Anzu. *coughs* but Anzu likes Yami. (I LOVE THE DATE EP. If you saw it in English, they messed it SO up, go and dl it or something. *pulls out a dagger and goes after dubbers.* hmm if the dubbers don't mess it up, you will see where I get Seto/Anzu. *giggles* seto is so COOL in that ep. For Malik, I want something DIFFERENT. I guess I can blame it on Tasha's fics, all the Bakura/Tea ones.

Well there is all my reasoning for doing what I do. Thank you all!

Don't own Yu Gi Oh, or the Mummy Returns.

A young man marched down a dark hallway, his dress was a hooded robe that covered most of his face. His body type was slender and tall, his lips pressed into a thin line. He pushed open the doors, and glared from the shadows of his hood at a sliver haired man, who sat at the end of a long table.

"Where is the book Pegasus!" he demanded.

Pegasus sipped his wine and started into it after, "why aren't we in a bad mood to day, Michael." He did not look at the robbed figure.

He growled and stormed over, "Where is the book!"

"no matter how hard I try, it seems God will not let me have my darling back." He took another sip. "what does God get if he punish me like that? Some short of satisfaction? You work from him, tell me Michael what does he get out of my suffering?" He glanced at the one he called Michael, his eye held a something no one as ever seen before.

Michael removed his hood, reliving a young man, with sun kissed blond hair, and ocean blue eyes, he looked down at the man he has known since his child hood. "Pegasus, All is fated. You must learn to move on. You still have great things to do in this life, do not waste it wishing for the past one." he started. 

The older man chuckled, "your so young but yet so wise. I miss my comics, I have not read them for so long." he let a sigh fall from his lips.

"And you are so old, but still so childish." he spat back at him. "where is the book?"

The white haired man snorted at the blond, "always business first then play I see." he set down the glass of wine before he stood. "is that the true way of the Majai?(sp…I have NO idea how you spell it.) and you always get so tan after I see you last. When was it, I believe you were 10 and now how old are you?" he walked over to the left wall.

"16." The blond answered sharply.

"my my six years, how time goes by." His hand moved a piece of the wall no bigger then a DVD box to reveal number panel. His fingers quickly touched then in a order only he would know.

"Yes how it does. I have already completed my training." he answered softly.

"Ah that's good to hear my boy. When I first met you back in Egypt you were nothing but a orphan, and a street rat. Now look at you. A warrior of justice." Pegasus teased lightly.

"shut up," he snorted lightly.

"no thanks? Aww I am hurt Mechealy-boy." he finished as another piece of the wall seem to go behind itself, and there was a safe. Then his slender fingers went to work on the code.

"d-don't call me that!" The boy growled lightly, oh how that nick named huanted him for the rest of his life after he met this sliver haired man.

Pegasus loved to see people react to his strange nicknames. He soon turned his attention back to what he was doing. Slowly he opened the door, and pulled out a black book. "The book of the dead, how strange it is the one that gives life. I believe this is what you wanted."

Anzu sighed as she started out onto the school. She rested her arms on the fence and stared out to watch the students go to eat lunch on this sunny day. She wondered why she wasn't with her friend now, however she knew why deep down in her heart. She closed her eyes, she felt trapped here, in this city, she wanted to be free to be away from this place, however apart of her wanted to stay, to be with her friends, forever.

Friend? Friend…the most precious thing to her. Would she give them up for her dream? This question started to pledge her to no end, after Battle City. Reality seem to come onto her with a force that made her feel weak. She leaned into the fence as the smells of the desert seem to hit her nose, it tickled her nostrils gently. Her thoughts faded onto a young pharaoh, who seemed to disappeared from her life. On their adventures, she would all ways be drawn to him, to his strength, and his belief in winning no matter what. He was so much stronger then she was, so much braver. For the very few times since Battle City, Anzu let her mind wander around the endless desert of what ifs her mind held.

Malik snorted, the lunch bell rang, and he watched Yugi and co leave the room, but then he noticed someone that was just a step slower, and shied way from the conversation. He watched with little interested, as they left the room before he stood himself. He started to head towards the door, however a cold voice stopped him before he could exit.

"Where are you going Malik." Seto looked up from his book, his eyes cold and hard.

"hn, what does it concern you Kaiba?" Malik spat back at him. True Yami Malik was gone, and had no longer its hold on Malik, however he did not lose his bitterness to some people. There are only two people in this world he will trust, and Kaiba isn't one of them

"Hn, I don't need you causing trouble…again" he glared at the blond boy.

"Don't worry Kaiba-boy, I am a good boy now." he snorted before he left the room. He must say due to his sister and Pegasus' meetings here and there, he learns the most interesting nick names to use on people.

Kaiba growled, he watched him go. He was temped to go stuff that rod up Malik's ass right now, but held back his anger and went back to his book.

Malik eyed around, before he noticed that, Anzu headed up the starts to the roof. He blinked a few times, before he eyed around for her ever so present friends. He soon followed her, he was careful to stay quiet. He watched her from the shadows with interest. To him it was amazing that she could be so two faced. At times it's never ending smiles, and good cheers, then at times like these, that frown that never did suit someone with such energy was put onto her face.

Anzu sighed again as she opened her eyes, then she noticed something, a blond boy stood in front of the gates of the school. She saw him look up at her, and their eyes locked.

Michael started at the girl, there was something, familiar about her, but he couldn't place it. He tore his eyes away, before he kept on his way, he needed to talk to Isis. 

Anzu blinked for the first time since she locked onto that strangers eyes. Something inside of her started to open, it was like a door that was once closed. However it only opened a little, but enough to add to a new adventure for our Heroes.

How do you guys like it? I hope you all like it. X.x if you didn't tell me! I don't know how long its going to be. Also it is a little Tea/Anzu centered. But for all you people its going to be a nice juicy love triangle. I will update once a week. (while I work on my Fruits basket fics)

Also.

For people who are sick of Tea's friendship talk. GET THE FANSUBS! Bloody hell, how the English people chopped her up so BADLY same with Honda! *pulls out bombs and goes to bomb the people who dubbed it.*….*shivers* and I CAN"T BELIEVE the voice they picked for Malik….makes me sick. It really does. It doesn't like something is plugging up his nose. And its SO far away from the plot. They now destroyed it.

Here, this is where I got my fan subs, I will be honest, some of the subs are a little off and are bad. (mainly the first box set, and the first dvd is the worst.) but it is still a hell of a lot better then WB's 

PS: and don't expect me to update this fast, its just I got it done and I want your guy's input…*coughs* and boost my reviews.


	4. Chapter Four

AN: sorry for not updating as soon as I said I would. ALRIGHT! Lets get this started back up again. To by Yugioh Fansub Box sets its at DiscountAnime.com they now have box set four that is 92-120 there. So ENJOY!  
Isis tapped her foot to the music that played on the radio as she quickly stirred with a wooden spoon cookie batter. She sang quietly to herself, while her long hair bounced about her shoulders in a lose ponytail. As the song came to an end she heard a soft knock on the door. She paused for a moment before she put the bowl down and dried her hands on the kitchen towel.  
  
She swiftly walked to the door, "Who is there?" she asked.  
  
"a lost desert brat." Replied the knocker.  
  
Isis just smiled to herself and opened the door to welcome Michael. "Come in."  
  
"with pleasure." He let a cocky smile on his lips as he walked inside the small apartment.  
  
She just smiled fondly at the boy, no man now she shut the door.  
  
~  
  
~ ~  
  
Anzu stared out she had a grip on the chain-linked fence she felt her hands grip it tighter with each thought that passed. "Damn it" she mumbled to herself she leaned her entire body onto the fence now. She felt like there were waves of ice that went through her over and over again. Cold. Numbing. Pain. She wanted to cry out in pain but she only bit down onto her lip to keep the scream tight within side herself. She waited until it passed until she dared to part her lips. Soft pants, sweat beads, and a half hearted grip on the fence was all that remained.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Anzu pushed herself away from the fence and cleaned off her face with her uniform sleeve. Then she straightened herself up fixed her hair, neatly patted down her uniform, and put a smile on her face. She headed back down to the classroom were her friends are, were she lies to them, and where she runs to hide from the unknown.  
~ ~  
  
AN: OKEY I AM SO SO SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! But.I am kind of lost how to get to the part I want to get without making short chapters so SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! 


	5. Chapter Five

AN: I don't know if I said this but I don't own anything but the story idea and Michael.  
  
Isis sat on the couch while across from her stood Michael. She watched him carefully before she asked her questions.  
  
"Michael what are you doing here?"  
The blond teen answered politely, "I was sent her be Shadi to bring back the Book of the Dead, However things have came up and I mustn't return to my post in Egypt. I was told to bring the book to you and have you brought it back to Shadi." Slowly he removed the book from the back at his side then set it on the small coffee table in front of Isis.  
  
The young woman slowly intertwined her fingers with each other and bowed her head. "I see, this would become a dangerous weapon if it fell into the wrong hands. I will do what I must to insure this book goes directly into his hands myself."  
  
Michael nodded slowly, "here are the plane tickets, they are not very useful to me anymore. "  
  
"I will pack my things. Do you have a place to stay?" she asked this as she stood.  
  
"not yet."  
  
"Then you can stay here with Rishido and Malik."  
  
Michael stiffened at the name Malik but he was low on money and he had no idea how long he would be staying here. "Yes madam." Maybe his attitude had gotten better then when they last meant.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A bell rang loudly at the elementary school at Domino City as children raced out of the double doors. Mokuba pushed through the kids while he looked for his brother. He found him far in the back as he waited for Mokuba with his limo behind him. Mokuba let a small grin on his face as he ran over. "Oiin-sama!"  
  
Seto looked up from his thought as a little black burl ran over to him. "Mokuba." He nodded slowly to his brother.  
  
Mokuba could only grinned and rubbed his nose before he climbed into the car.  
  
Seto let his brother climbed in first before he did the same. "How was your school day?"  
  
"Umm it was okay. Teacher wouldn't shut up though." He sighed and stared out the window before he turned to look at Seto, "your?"  
  
"Interesting, we seem to have a new exchange student. Malik" He crossed his lets and stared ahead at absolutely nothing.  
  
Mokuba froze for a moment before he let out a troubled sigh. He knew what this could mean every time some exchanged student comes, anyone that has to do with the items, or when any one from Egypt comes it means a new adventure with tons of dangers for him, his brother, and their friends.  
  
Anzu made her way through the streets as people shoved passed her. What was their hurry? Why move so fast, take things easy live in the moment. She came to a stop in the middle of the way to watch people push past her.  
  
Something wasn't right, she thought then corrected herself nothing is ever right. She started to walk again, after Yugi, no the Pharaoh left she felt apart of herself leave too with him.  
  
She was never a special girl very plain and helpless. Anzu never had many friends because of her father's job and the constant need to move. They finally stopped and made a home in Domino City, however it wasn't like they were turned into a normal family after that. Her father instead of the need to move the family he just took his wife and left their child to fend for herself most of them but to them she wasn't a child but a reasonable young woman.  
  
Anzu let out a frustrated sigh, her family were nothing but wanders.  
  
She pulled out a deck holder from her bag and studied the little black box then opened it. The top card was the Black Magician Girl, then she remembered when she got this card.  
  
~ ~  
  
~  
  
Anzu fumbled for her keys the unlocked the door it had been a long day at work. She sighed and slipped off her shoes at the door before she dropped her stuff all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep but first eat. She slowly made her way into the living room and flick on the light and as soon as she did.....  
  
"SURPISE!!!!!!!" a loud yell rang through the room.  
  
The girl stood shocked at the sight every one of her close friends were here, Otogi, Shizuka, Jounochi, Yugi, Mai, Ryou, Honda, Mokuba, and Seto.  
  
Yugi beamed at her, "Happy 16th birthday Anzu!"  
  
"y-yugi...guys..I.I don't know what to say." Anzu could feel hot droplets of water that wanted to trail down her face. So she let them. "thank you..." With the troubles of life she forgot it was her birthday even.  
  
Everyone just smiled at her ready to give their present.  
  
Jounochi ran off to grab the cake while the women comforted and cheered up Anzu.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Anzu felt a few tears fall down as she kept her space and this memory.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jounochi hurried out with the cake, "Anzuuuuuuuuuuuu I made this my self EEEEEKKKK" while the careless Jounochi ran out with the cake he didn't stop to think what was in his way so reasonably his tripped. The cake went flying into the air and also reasonably speaking it hit the only person it shouldn't have. Seto Kaiba.  
  
Seto stood shocked for a moment then his face turned red with anger, Ryou who saw this quickly moved Mokuba out of the room while Kaiba let Joey have it with very colorful vocabulary.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Anzu started to laugh to herself that was the high light of the evening it seemed its not every day you see Seto Kaiba covered in strawberry cake with pink frosting.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Anzu was seated and waited her gifts from everyone. She eyed then carefully before Yugi and Kaiba walked over to her at the same time. She blinked at them a little shocked.  
  
"Anzu I remembered how..you wanted a Black Magician Girl. So me and Kaiba- kun agreed on what we wanted to get you for your birthday. "Yugi elbowed Kaiba to give it to her, blush was on his face.  
  
Seto hned softly still traced of the cake still on him and some in his hair he calmly pulled out a small wrapped box then handed it to her. Anzu took the box and unwrapped and then opened the box part, and there she was in prefect condition BMG. "Yugi..Kaiba." she quickly went up and gave them both a hug. ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Anzu smiled and rubbed her eyes to flick away any tears that remained. She closed the box and placed it back in her bag. She pressed the crosswalk button and waited for the light to change.  
  
She started to humm to herself she didn't know why but she began to think about Yami. Then she remembered her promise to herself and him; she would become stronger like Yugi she would be able to stand by her but have the support of friends when needed.  
  
The light turned and the figure showed; she started to cross the street when a motorcycle that raced down the street towards her. 


	6. Chapter Six

AN:hehe okey this is a mush-kind of chapter, many/few or how many of you might enjoy this or night not MAHAHAHHA depending on how evil I feel when I finish writing this you will get a cliffie so I warn you now.  
  
THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED I LAUGH MY BUTT OFF AT MOST OF THEM SO KEEP THEM COMING I LOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEE THEM!  
  
Warning for the rest of the story: Alright I am playing with ideas, I might have three alternate endings then one final one which is the real one. I am going to EVIL beyond evilness my objective is to make you cry your eyes out! *insert evil laugh here.* if I do have alternate endings then it would be like, Seto/anzu malik/anzu and/or Yugi-yami/anzu endings. Then the one I have in mind, I believe you would like the alternates better then the final I have in store for you but I will take a vote. So yes it is the fate of the ending is in your hands. IF YOU DO NO VOTE I WILL DO THE FINAL ENDING AND YOU JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT! There I said it and it's done.  
  
Anzu crossed the street slowly again lost in thought and a soft hum came closer and closer. However, Anzu did not notice until it was too late, that's when the soft hum grew louder.  
  
Malik's headphone's blasted with American's called heavy metal. He never bothered to watch the road because he believe the light would turn green before her reached it, his reason was that, 'he had incredible luck and didn't need to watch the road'. Then a thought crossed his mind his sister would kill him if she knew he was reckless and take away his bike. He waved through the cars before he opened his eyes to look again. That's when he noticed her. Anzu. A deafening scream of rubber on the asphalt and concrete mixture echoed through the streets.  
  
Anzu let out a small cry she had moved out of the way just in time. She laid on the ground the front wheel of the bike just inches away from her left foot. Slowly she pushed herself up; cuts and scraps down her right leg and arms.  
  
Malik huffed gently before he got off his bike and walked over to her. His sister was right, he really hates when his sister is right. As he moved over to the girl people honked their horns and yells of anger towards Malik and his foulness. Malik just grumbled at them and helped her up in a gentle but not that gentle manner.  
  
"You alright?" He asked as if he could care less.  
  
Anzu blinked for a moment and stared at him before she jerked her arm away from him, "yeah. However I would be better if you hadn't tried to run me over!"  
  
"Hn, well get out of the road woman the lights green." He snapped back at her before he climbed onto his bike.  
  
Anzu let out a huff of annoyance then she tried to walk which didn't turn out too well. The turn out was Anzu was again face to face with the street.  
  
Malik shook his head and climbed off his bike again and slowly picked her up.  
  
"Let me go! Put me down!" Anzu yelled struggling until she was placed onto the back of the bike.  
  
"Shut up, put the helmet on, and hold on woman." The Egyptian boy shoved his helmet before he climbed back on.  
  
The Japanese girl eyed him untrustingly before he did what he commanded. "I have a name you know, its Anzu."  
  
Malik smirked lightly before he took off down the street and whispered into the wind, "I know." 


	7. Chapter: Notice

NOTICE: I don't know If I said this clearly or not so here its goes.  
  
You must vote if you A: what an alternate possible ending or not.  
  
If you don't I will stick with the ending I have planned and that will be it.  
  
Warning: You may not like the ending I have planned, so it is for your best interest to vote. I also want to get a feel for what you guys want/like. So please review.  
  
From: Akai AKA Little Red Dragon. 


	8. Chapter Seven

AN: sorry guys took me so long... still alive and ya story still going. here you go.  
  
People hushed about the gate way, people on cell phones chatted no stop to their families, babies cried as their mothers tried to quiet them and a young woman stood and waited for boarding to start. Isis looked down at her first classed ticket and pondered on what waited for her in Egypt. She griped the hand bag tightly and waited. She had not heard from Shadi for what seemed forever now she gets a order from him? Worry filled her heart at this moment; she worried for her family and her new found friends. However, she pushed that aside and then over the speakers the flight attendances announced the plane will board in three minutes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu grumbled as Malik came to a stop. This wasn't her home nor any place she knew infract would she prefer if she never came here for this was Malik's apartment complex.  
  
Malik slowly climbed off the bike and looked at the girl for a moment. He wondered what he would do with her for a moment he got a fiendish idea then pushed it to the back of his mind within that same moment. "can you walk?"  
  
".I don't know my ankle still hurts." Anzu replied carefully. A soft wind blew past brushing her hair forward and into her face. The two stood silently and watched each other warily.  
  
Anzu was the one who broke the barrier, "I want to go home."  
  
"Can't" Malik replied with a smirk, "can't go out after dark guess you have to stay until my sister or Rashid can take you. Unless you want to try walking home but then again you don't even know where you are."  
  
Anzu growled under her breath and glared at Malik with a new hidden hate that raised within her. "Fine so I can't walk, how am I going to get to your apartment your going to carry me?" She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Ya your right you must weigh a ton I mean you may be a want to be dancer but you got some really fat thighs. Plus I know when no one is looking your gut pops out." he tossed back at her and enjoyed the blood that rushed to her face.  
  
"you..you...." Anzu stuttered for a instant before she climbed off the bike and painfully walked over to him. The pain from her ankle didn't matter at this moment all that matter was to give Malik a piece of her mind. She raised her hand then slapped him across the face. The sound echoed through the parking lot then died.  
  
Malik stood inaudibly as the red mark pounded with an unpleasant feeling. Anzu stood not ashamed of what she did; she took deep breaths to calm her self.  
  
Neither spoke or moved from their places it was as if time froze. At last the blond haired boy took his hand to touch swelled cheek. He winced softly and turned to look at Anzu. Her glare did not stop but only increased when he looked at her.  
  
Malik hissed softly and spoke, "I tried to help someone and this is what I get fine! If you can make It up the steps I will take you home, if you can't you can rot. I also heard there was a rapist around these parts. I wouldn't stay out to late but then again who would want an ugly girl like you?" With that said he stormed to his home. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Malik storms inside his temper a flare with fire, he tosses his black school bag against the brightly color sofa. THUNK it goes as it hits the sofa, oh how Malik wish he could burn that ugly thing. He hates that sofa with a passion however, his sister wanted it so the got it. Now the ugly bright, flowery, girly, and idiotic thing mocks him, because that is the first thing he sees as he walks in and lasts as he goes out.  
  
He let out another soft hiss, not many people could get him as work up as this. Truth be told only one other person pushed his buttons this much and it was Yami a year ago. Maybe he should go help her, he is the one who ran her over or nearly, nah. "Rashid?" Malik calls out softly looking around the empty apartment.  
  
Unknowingly Michael borrowed Isis's bathroom, he dare not use the one near Malik's door since well long story. He runs his fingers through the wet hair and soaps it up then goes to wash it out. His body is almost prefect a light tan on his baby soft skin, strong but gently hands, and possibly a little hip action. Michaels clothing lay on Isis's bed neatly folded and waiting to be worn. Yet still Michael does not know the dangers that wait with in this house, but soon he will find them or they shall find him.  
  
Malik's keen ears pick up the sound of water, he blinks for a moment and follows the sound down the hall. He comes to a stop at his elder sisters room and watched the door, pauses then goes to knock, "Sister?" He waits for an answer, then again he calls out to her. Maybe she fell and hit her head, or. Things like this raced through his mind so naturally he rushes in. Just to be the luck of the gods this is when the water turns off and Michael walks out flashing Malik a most wonderful site.  
  
Both stood there silence flowing between the two when Malik the ticking time bomb goes off. "what the bloody hell are you doing in my sisters room!"  
  
"I.I.I." Michael stammers as he thinks of what to say.  
  
"WELL?! where is she anyways!" Malik inches closer if you could kill with looks he would be in hell rotting. Just as he gets in reach to strangle Michael a cough at the doorway passes through the room in an echo.  
  
Rashid stood with Anzu at his side, He had found her down in the parking lot where she told him everything that had happen with Malik and his bike. He kindly helped her up to give her treatment then a ride home. "Malik-sama I see you have found Michael. let him get dress and we shall explain what is going on. Isis-sama is on her way home a message from Shadi." Anzu stood not looking at the naked man, and slowly made her way back to the living room sofa to relax her feet.  
  
Anzu relaxes against the couch easing her body, despite Malik's hate of it Anzu rather live the bright happy couch. Rashid slowly makes his way through the living room offering some kind of sense of mind to Anzu everything is going to be fine. In his deep heavy Japanese accent he asks her polity "would you stay for dinner I have a roast in the oven." His steps stop at the doorframe to the kitchen and causally looks back at her waiting for an answer. She pauses a moment then smiled, he was rather a nice man even though his out look is hard cold and uncaring.  
  
Malik sulks out of his sisters room, and glares at Anzu while she sends a nasty look at him in return. "so you had Rashid drag your sorry ass up here?' Malik flashes a mocking smirk at his classmate. "If you weren't such a little pampered brat and helped me when it is YOUR fault I wouldn't have to." she retorts back at him with some venom in her voice. True anzu is a friendly girl in the most part but not many other then Jounochi Yugi or Honda really know this girls temper. When Jounochi called her fat, well it wasn't pretty and Honda hand to pull her off with a crowbar and Yugi had to be the calming voice. (okey I am sorry but the English needs to DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! Anzu only speaks about friendship in the first..20eps or maybe 30 and said that only..5-6 times even not less. She is rather tomboyish and has somewhat a bad temper, mostly aimed at Jounochi. She also is some what protective of Yugi until Jounochi and Honda join the group. )  
  
The two glare daggers at teach other until Rashid calls from the kitchen, "Dinner! Malik-sama Micheal-san Masaki-san dinner is finish." Soon all were at the dining table eating quietly not a work was spoken the whole time. ---- ----- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- -- --- Yugi sits and stares out his window, he slowly looks down at the empty lifeless puzzle. Memories floods his mind as he thinks about his close friend, a friend who gave him courage, strength and the will to do his best at everything. A friend that gave him more friends a life, he was happy. Sadness sinks into his heart heavy, he for return gave him what he most wanted to know who he was, to know his past and his reason for living. Kaiba really doesn't know the truth, the fact that he was destine for the rod, that is love was truly the blue eyes white dragon and still is with him now, or that they were related No he couldn't' stay he had to go off to America, Yugi held his laugh wonder how he did with making the game world wide? Knowing Kaiba he did it with ease, Yugi sighed at that.  
  
Something strange was happening he felt it when Malik came back to town but wasn't sure. He still cares for Anzu very much but has moved on with his childhood crush to just friends. She was never really in love with him, Yugi it was and always mou hitori no boku who held her heart.(Trans s to "another me" they don't really call him Yami or Yugi doesn't)"I wonder how he is doing.in the after life.." with that simple question he stares off into the starry night's sky.  
  
Thanks- Sakura-chan10- thanks I am really bad at checking stuff I just say..oh well x.x really lazy. this story has a long way to go, I sorta work out everything as I said he won't correspond with the anime/manga. I will keep making reference to it such as seto's lost love, or other random things. - dancingdive- it all part of the plot I am setting up, the first chapters are all actually background building up. I do also like SetoxAnzu but originally seto had fallen in love with the soul of the blue eyes white dragon. She was really pretty too, but in this he knows nothing of his past and doesn't want to. As I said after battle city Kaiba went to America. so he pretty much is out while Seto(past) is in. so sad what happens to his girlfriend in the past ;o; its so sadd..AND THEY KILLED -  
  
THE ISISxSETO DUEL SHE IS TRYING TO SAVE HER YOUNGER BOTHER SHE DOESN"T WANT REVEGE!!!!!!!!!!!!DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SAVE LITTLE BROTHER! 


	10. Chapter Nine

Ooh wow...I was surfing around the straight yugioh fandom of fanfiction and found my fic in favs....i was a tad shocked, mmm I have lost my humor but...hopefully it will renew with this.

Sorry for the very very very late update. mmmm if it isn't any trouble...ya know... I would like this fic to reach 100 reviews with this next chapter.

so if you like please review and let me know you like it.

thx you.

**Chapter Nine**

With a deep breath Anzu made it to her room, the ride home was pleasant. She enjoyed the slient comfort of Rashid.

A soft smile came to her lips, he was always a kind man, always. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she felt eyes on her.  
  
The dancer turned slowly only to look into the dark corner of her room, frowning slightly she sighed. She carefully made it to her bed and laid down on the soft comforters with stars and moons.

Azure eyes closed slowly as sleep over came the tried body, then a figure slowly appeared in the room.

A blonde woman floated next to the sleeping figure, she resembles the figure that graced the posters of Anzu's room.

"...sleep well...." The blonde smiled slightly as she protected the sleeping girl.

- - - - -- -

Dreams are powerful things, they show hidden meaning, the future sometimes, and others your greatest fears. Anzu traveled through an ancient town, her eyes darted from person to person as if wondering if they could give her clues on where she was.

Robes and other type of desert garment was what these people wore. Anzu sighed, knowing now it was one of –those- dreams. But, something unnerved her this was different much more real... then there was something else.  
  
Anzu's ears picked up the sound of an seductive music, then cheers. Even though the people could not see her, the chocolate hair girl was careful not to bump into any of them just in case.

A long hair auburn woman danced in the center of a ring of people, flowing see through silk skirt swirled as she turned to the beat. Hands waved seducing the people; the woman set them all into a trance with her body. The gold charms reflected the sun, and the soft clanking sound gave her a sense of rhythm.

Eyes the color of the sky opened slowly, this sort of beauty was rare in the likes of this place. She stood out like a rare gem, and most could see the hungry looks the males were giving her.

The body type was slender with a moderately sized chest, the hips were accented but not standing out. The woman's stomach was flat and hard, with strong slender legs that made it seem dancing was just her nature. Her face was slender with lush red lips, and hair that framed the front of her face.

Anzu stared in shock at the woman; a feeling of envy came over here. Then at that moment, the woman stared directly at her then smiled.

Azure eyes snapped away, she panted slightly and grabbed her chest. A cold dead feeling rushed over her. It.....It was moving.

Michael sighed softly and watched the TV. Things have gotten sticky, at lest he and Malik were avoiding each other. That was all that really mattered.

Suddenly the remote slipped through his fingers and crashed to the floor. The blonde boy stood and dashed to the door, he quickly opened it and stared up into the darkening sky.

There again like another bad dream, He could see demons, monsters and other things of that kind float within the sky.

However, unlike the weak affect of Dooms monsters these creatures were much more deadly and aggressive. He stared up into the sky, of course not many know how monsters in this deadly game come to be. Monsters are made from souls, strong powerful souls who hold a piece of these demons. .......Some good, others evil.

"It has started again.....Isis....please be alright..."

Alright this is an okey-ish chapter, please remember if you like review reviews tell me I should write more....this isn't a cry for reviews now...I will not stop writing they just....help me n.n


	11. Chapter ten

Kiss by a rose Noticed-

hey to all my loyal reviewing wonderful fans…when I first started this story in…03 I was a big Malikxanzu fan…now it just sorta died on me even tho I intended a MA story I don't think now I can write it however doesn't mean I will stop the fic, I just need ways to spice it up.

right now there is no for sure couples other then

Shadi and Isis and Joey Mai, I really don't see KaibaxIsis well id o but I would never admit to liking it and hunting down fics for them… . tho if it is in the story I will read it anyways. Its just the fact that Shadi was a Priest (or so I think anyways) and Isis was one as well… plus Shadi needs a girl friend! Oh ya I like Mokuba and Rebecca, they are just cute. stomps on Rebecca for falling for Yugi and not Mokuba go after someone your own age…gee American girls and older boys (pun intended there)

Yami Bakura will be coming back of course he can never remain dead he is a cockroach. Yami Bakura will NEVER die. NEVER.

And sorry for all the Shizuka and Seto fans, I can no matter what, not stand that couple. they only talk once and it was to land for Ryou, and the English screwed up what she said and actually made it seem Kaiba liked her! As far as I seen they couldn't be more distant. Now, anzu and Kaiba…I liked what I read under a bio they have a thing. Fire to ice. (Also I like Kisara, so…kaibaxKisara if I had to choose someone for the lonely CEO)

Now on to Atem, or Yami Yugi, or Mou Hitori no Yugi he is happily in the after life being lazy and kingly with all the other good people in the happy after life. Will he come back? well we shall see. (I do in fact love Atem and Anzu. If one has ever seen the openings Anzu is always between both Yami and Yugi they are the number one couple.)

Lastly a couple for the cute and lovable Shizuka! you bet! I may not like her with Seto Kaiba but I just ADORE her with Otogi or Honda, (for those who read the manga Miho might be in here for the looser of the on going love triangle.)

Anzu anzu anzu, who will you get? well its clearly gonna be a love….thing…square maybe? Octagon? that's all you people gonna get BAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHHA, HA!

Oh and Michael is just an OC he has no lovie dovie relationship with anyone.

**Kissed By a Rose**

**Chapter 10**

**Ume.**

Anzu stood in awe at the magic flowing from the sky, monsters wild and free flew within the sky above. Her body began to shake, and tears form at the corners of her eyes. Ruby red lips began to mutter a name, a name she had not dare say for over a year.

Blue eyes shifted to the sky, they ran free. Just like in the old world where –he- came from. No stones to hold them in place, someone had given them life once more. Yes that was it, someone was up to no good as always.

However there was no prince, no king to save them from danger. There was no dashing hero that he himself was spawned from the darkness of dark times. They were utterly alone, was she utterly alone as well? No, she had Jounochi, Honda….Yugi. It was true Yugi was no prince, no knight in shining armor. He was almost too innocent and frail.

Anzu smiled softly, while the others were cheering him on, she knew. She always knew there was another Yugi. Something dark, something powerful, someone… beautiful within that young boy, that was hidden from the world. It was only after Battle city were her thoughts confirmed.

That's when she heard the phone rang, she dashed to it and spoke shakily into the mouth piece, "Yugi that you?"

There was a short pause then a sigh, "Anzu have you?"

"Yes I have Yugi, however…this is different from the Doom problem….they are actually destroying the city Yugi…" fear laced her voice. "Do you think…" she left the question unfinished.

Yugi sighed once again, "Yes….the Shadow Realm is opening…someone.. Some how has opened it…Anzu Jounochi and Honda are heading towards you now I just called them. We are going to met at the game shop okey?" After Atem left their lives forever, Yugi felt horribly shy around his childhood crush. He truly did love her, however he knew better. He would only see him as a childhood friend a little brother, she truly loved Atem.

"Right, see you soon Yugi…" Anzu slowly allowed the phone to go back to its holder, with a soft sigh she shifted to the window. Arms snaked around her less then clothed body, Sapphire eyes shifted with uncontrollable emotions.

Atem….

A clear liquid slipped down Anzu's cheeks, a shaken hand touches the sliver clear substance. She was crying again, she promised she would stop. However her heart still yearned for the boy- no he was a man, which came into her life so fast and left.

With the few moments she had, the girl allowed herself to cry. The salty essence flowed down her face and increased with each sweet yet bitter memory.

Anzu smiled and linked arms with the person beside her happily. Her eyes seemed to dance with some kind of joy as they walked. Even though on their first date they did not fully connect now on this one they seemed to be on the same pace.

Her man companion turned his head to a game shop and as if on cue she dragged him towards it. At this point in this game of love each knew ones likes and dislikes. Anzu slipped her arms out from her companion and allowed him to shift through the booster packs.

A devious smirk appeared on the man's face as he picked about three of them. As he walked to the counter, Anzu watched his Multi color hair from the back. After things were paid for she walked over to him and glanced down at the types he bought.

"For you." He handed her the three boosters with a smile on his face.

She paused for a moment, unsure how to thank him or what to do. Her mouth opened but he soon hushed her. He took her arm and walked down the street. Yami as he was known now or Mou hitori no Yugi took a great liking to Anzu. However a slight guilt stirred within him, he put her in many dangers, and he also felt that he was being unfair to Yugi and Anzu.

You see, he knows soon the time will come when he will have to face his past. To put it bluntly, he will have to leave and not just for a short time. Also, Yugi has a crush on this girl, who cares for him nothing but a little brother. He kept his sigh within, and glanced up at the woman before him. He smiled softly as she glanced down at her booster parks he had bought for her.

If one thing he will do right, is sure just incase she will be ready. Ready to defend herself if she has to, with the right deck she will be able to defend herself. Yes like Jou she had hidden talent waiting to be unlocked

In mid thought Yami was grabbed into the arcade where another dance battle will happen. He smiled softly once again, and watched Anzu blow everyone out of the water.

Anzu rubbed her eyes dry as she heard Honda and Jounochi enter the house. They called out a few times and on the 3rd she called back. Jou was the first to enter the room and walk over to her side; he shifted to kneel before Anzu.

"hey Anzu you okey? Anything come out to bite ya?" He asked, he slightly teased her and the fear of closet monsters. Well…with the real ones flying running around…

"Ya" She smiled at her surrogate big brother as she slipped into the warm winter coat. "we are going to Yugi's right?"

Jou then nodded to her, "Oi Honda go take a peek out the door will ya?" As he spoke to Honda a protective arm gently found its way to the girl's shoulder.

With a nod Honda made his way downstairs to check to see if the coast was clear. As he did so, Anzu glazed up to the blonde ex-gangster. Before she could ask her question, Honda's voice thundered up the stairs saying it was clear.

Jou flashed a famous grin, "ready princess?" he said with humor.

Anzu felt as if her blood ran cold at that title, however she smiled "Ya lets go Sir Knight." As they made their way down the steps, something pressed on her heart gentle. What she does not know, just something…

* * *

Isis groaned gently, her whole body felt on fire at this moment. Slowly her eyes opened, as they glanced around she noticed something very important. She was no longer on the plane heading to Egypt, she was no longer any where she knew.

Slowly she sat up on the make shift bed, her nose slightly wrinkled in disgust at the tiny room she was in. Clearly not used for at lest a 100 years, the room smelled of dust, mold, and dirt. This also was a room to lock a person in, with no light or air but a small window 12 feet up. All in all, Isis was trapped within a cell of some sorts.

After this dawned onto the black hair woman, she also found her mission has failed. Sharp finger nails clawed into the thin linins provided by the captors. All she could recall was her privet jet taking flight, then a small drink…

She was drugged.

"Shadi…" His name rolled off her tongue so easily, as if it was a silent prey for him to save her once more.

* * *

As the group of three made their way to the card shop, Anzu found herself welcoming the embrace of her best friend. Not that Mai has to worry about her stealing Jou away from her, They all knew who heart she held within her hands. Its just, it felt so natural to be like this, with Honda and Jou at her side.

Anzu's mind faded in and out, the dreams she was having were no joke. They drained her of her very soul, or so it seemed. Ever since Atem walked into their lives, these dreams have no stopped. They only grew with power, and since Atem left for the after life did they grow unbearable.

In a way she wonder if Atem was the one that pulled her soul or a part of it as he left. She ponder what power he had over her was it something close to what the rod or the ring had over their hosts? No she was she wasn't a host to any dead spirits…was she?

Just before the small group of three reached the game shop, Anzu's knees gave away. Honda stared at the girl with a clueless glance and Jou blinked down at her.

"Hey Anzu you okey?" Honda asked as he watched the girl head lower some.

"Duck." she muttered out.

"Eh?" Jounochi blinked at her again.

"Duck!" this time her voice cried out as a rather large dragon began to make its way with ungodly speed.


End file.
